


It Was Supposed to be a Punishment

by Flamingoos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Tease, Consensual, Forced Masturbation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Punishment, ace is really laid back, i wrote this at 4 in the morning and it makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingoos/pseuds/Flamingoos
Summary: Some smut I wrote because I told myself I'd write more often.





	It Was Supposed to be a Punishment

Stuart never meant to get caught. Never expected to be spotted in the act. He thought if he was quick Ace would never find out. All it took was his mind to wonder in the gutter, a couple of strokes here and there and his sexual tension would’ve been gone for good. Only this one time in particular he couldn’t get the bassist off his mind.

It’d been a few days since Stuart and him had gotten close at least, romantically, so in the singer’s defense it was only fair he’d have to get the job done himself. Ace was clearly avoiding all physical contact that involved them getting too sensual but somehow when the younger man gave Stuart the simple command to no touch himself while he was away, the singer guessed it was something more to it than Ace being mean and neglectful. Almost like it was a test the whole time, just so Ace could see how long Stuart could go without him. 

And there was no reason for him to deny it: the singer was lovestruck crazy for his boyfriend. But being in his current position, he was starting to ask himself, was it really worth it? The punishment was hell and rather humiliating to Stuart, even if he’d masturbathed plenty of times before around Ace. 

The two were settled on the couch, the singer on his lover’s lap, legs spread and breath short. Stuart leaned up against Ace’s chest, one hand digging into his legs, to which his relief, the bassist didn’t mind. His body felt like it was on fire and only grew hotter the more he was rejected. “A-Ace… this is fucking ridiculous. Please, I’ll do a-anything but this.”

Ace smiled softly, planting delicate kisses on Stuart’s exposed neck.“I don’t want to hear it, pretty boy. You commit the crime, you do the time. Now why won’t I let you cum, hm?”

The singer tried finding another direction to look at, feeling ashamed.“B-because I touched myself earlier when you told me not to…”

“Exactly. Maybe next time you can use that pretty little head of yours to remember when Ace says no, he means it.” The bassist placed his lips on the back of his neck lovingly, biting at any given moment and ignored the other bite marks he left behind.

Stuart whined in protest. Slowly, his slender fingers ran along his throbbing member, feeling his own wetness seep between them. He’d been going on long enough to estimate he would’ve had two orgasms by now, but with Ace’s warning in mind, Stuart knew his count could add up the longer they sat there. His legs shivered as he felt himself clench up, trying to overcome the boiling sensation churning in his stomach. 

Ace rested his chin on Stuart’s shoulder, watching his blushing mess of a singer bring himself on edge repeatedly, drinking in those delicious whimpers. Every now and then he would take his eyes off the blue-haired man, casually grazing at whatever showed on the television before returning his attention. Noticing a delay in Stuart’s movements, Ace let an idea tip in his head.

“Eh… move your hands- you’re going too slow.” He attempted latching on to Stuart’s throbbing erection but was stopped, barely understanding any gibberish that was coming from the singer.

The singer looked at him with needy black eyes. “Y-you’re just trying to make get off,”

“Kinda what you’ve been doing already, love.”

Ace removed Stuart’s hands and replaced them with his own, a new kind of warmth sending shocks right to his low regions. With his member still slick, the bassist didn’t bother adding more lube, only picking up where Stuart left off. His actions were definitely quicker, and Ace didn’t hold back on teasing the head of his length, rubbing in tiny circles as the creamy fluid began rising back to the surface. A high-pitched moan fell from the singer’s mouth and Ace grinned widely. He sounded like a fucking angel.

“Much better, wouldn’t you agree?” His voice was dangerously low and deep against Stuart’s ear. He bit the lobe just hard enough to get him gasping and clutching his body with need. A kind of desperation Ace always enjoyed seeing out of Stuart. “Feels great I bet, huh? Me touching you in places no one else has, making you feel things you couldn’t even imagine doing to yourself. Sounds blissful, doesn’t it, baby?” 

“Ace…Ace, I might-”

The bassist cut him off before he could finish, nudging his crotch further against, Stuart’s ass. “Might what? Cum on my hands? I fucking dare you to. I’ll pull away before you can even finish and you wouldn't like that at all, would you, Stu?”

The blue-haired man shook his head. How was Ace expecting him to last through all this stimulation? An aching member, Ace’s boner bumping into his backside- it was almost enough to trigger Stuart over the edge. That was, until the bassist stopped abruptly, turning Stuart’s face towards his and bringing their faces only inches apart. For the first time tonight their lips connected, igniting sparks in the singer’s chest, but it didn’t help that the bassist gripped and squeezed Stuart from below as he did so. 

He pulled away with a smirk, fangs vaguely showing in the dimly lit room and took a good look at his front man. Stuart was beyond riled up, panting uncontrollably, tongue halfway out his mouth. His body was hot, sweat beans sticking to the ends of his hair and if it were that notable, Ace could say the singer’s eyes had gone to the back of his head.

“You’re so cute like this. It’s kinda turning me on,” Ace admitted, carding his fingers through Stuart’s hair and pulling him back. “Tell ya what, I might let you cum of you can knock me off. How’s that?”

“Y-yes please,. I need you, now.” Stuart moaned out, face flushed and body overly sensitive.

That task Stuart knew he had a chance at doing right. Sliding off Ace just slightly, he reached a hand behind him to undo the zip and buttons on the bassist’s pants, expertly pulling him out of his confines. As if reading his mind, Ace passed over the bottle of lube to Stuart and watched with interested eyes while the singer prepped him up, stroking his length eagerly. Stuart almost forgot about himself, overlooking his raging boner and massaging Ace until the man tossed his head back against the couch cushions. The front man took a while longer before Ace gained a sense of control, pulling his hand away and positioning himself at Stuart’s entrance, raising his hips just high enough to hover over his prick.

“Now be a good boy and sit down for me, yeah? I’ll make you feel so good and maybe let you cum if you’re extra good.” Ace patted Stuart’s thigh encouragingly, obviously not in a rush because he knew he didn’t need to tell the singer twice. Through a few whimpers and groans of discomfort, the singer found himself easing down on Ace’s length, back arching at the chosen angle. They both waited for Stuart to accommodate to the man’s girth before it was okay for the bassist to move.

Then it began. Their hips slowly rocked against each other’s, Ace breathing softly and biting gingerly on Stuart’s neck and the singer panting, sucking in his bottom lip to stop himself from coming too early, screaming out too loud. He knew there was probably no chance for him lasting, but if it meant he could satisfy his lover, the challenge seemed worth it. Ace’s thick arms snaked around his singer as he pushed deeper inside, getting sugary sweet moans out of the boy. 

“A-Ace-! Ahah… fuck..”

The bassist kissed his cheek in return, still keeping a smooth pace on his thrusts. In a away, Stuart was starting to think Ace fucking him like this became less of a punishment and more of a way to give them both something they’ve missed. The feeling of each other. In a hushed whisper, Ace calmly mumbled, “Hmm, just like that baby. Keep calling my name and we’ll be done in no time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. But I'm preparing a short story that to my surprise won't be as sexual as my writing, so this was a warm up?


End file.
